Not Like TV
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - Sometimes not everything goes as one wants it too and one realizes that life can be short.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A.N. This one is a little bit different (in my opinion) than my other stories. The idea came while watching another TV show, which will be referenced in a later chapter. As usual, this chapter is really an introduction. The summary of the story will change, but I don't want to give anything away early.

I really don't like the title so as the story progresses if anyone has any suggestions just let me know. I wanted to start posting so I came up with a livable title.

This is probably going to be my last multichapter until at least the start of season 2. I have a few more in the works but I like to have most of the details worked out before I start to post. This one is kind of time bound, while all of the other ones are just "the distant (although hopefully near) future".

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The day after the undercover operation, Andy walked into the Parade Room yawning. After the adrenaline rush, she had not been able to sleep.<p>

As usual, Andy was almost late. As a result, she had not been able to check the rosters. Chris, her partner, was obviously out so she wondered who she was partnered with.

She tried, and failed, to pay attention to Best during Parade. When he finished with his normal "serve, protect, and keep up the good work" she was surprised when he added "McNally, my office."

_Flashback_

_Frank Best pulled up early the day after the undercover operation that led to one of the biggest drug busts in the history of 15__th__ division. The newspapers were having a field day with the story and the higher ups wanted the paperwork in as quickly as possible. Frank knew he had to make sure all "t"s were crossed and all "i"s were dotted. Many of the officers who were part of the takedown had stayed late but he figured he should go in early and lend a hand. The quicker the paperwork was done, the sooner he could read the transcripts and send them off to Headquarters._

_Within twenty minutes of his arrival, there was a knock on his door. He looked up, not surprised in the slightest at his visitor. "Sam, come in." As soon as Sam was seated, Frank began the praise. "Nice work last night."_

_Sam brushed the complement off with the wave of his hand and dropped the bomb. "We have a problem."_

_Frank was surprised. He had assumed that Sam came in early to lend a hand with the paperwork, but that was obviously not the case. He began to wonder why Sam arrived so early and what the urgent issue was. "We do?"_

_Sam sighed. "The idiots tailing me and McNally last night left the Mermaid Lounge to follow Boyd, Noelle, and Callaghan. While I get that those three had to leave, at least one team should have stayed to catch Ricky. As a result of their negligence, Ricky disappeared."_

"_So?" Frank didn't get what the issue was. Rick was a minor player in the operation and his photo had been sent to all officers in Toronto as well as all airports and border crossings in Canada. _

"_He can recognize me and McNally. McNally might be in danger."_

_Now Frank was really confused. "So can you."_

_Sam shook his head. "I have a registered gun – a means of protecting myself when I'm off duty."_

"_Luke –"_

_Sam cut him off. "Callaghan has a gun but they are not attached by the hip. How many nights do you leave before he does? Is Andy waiting for him?"_

_Frank sighed. "You're right."_

_End Flashback_

Andy started to follow, wondering if the staff sergeant had caught her nodding off during Parade. Then she noticed that Sam was also making his way to Frank's office.

Once they were all seated, Frank praised Andy's work from the operation before quickly updated Andy on the situation. "I don't think you are in danger but in this case, I'd rather err on the side of caution." Frank was trying to gauge Andy's mood but she had improved her impassive face over the last few months. He knew that Sam could read the rookie better, which was why he requested Sam join him in informing her. Sam didn't look concerned, which was a good sign.

Andy nodded. She would feel safer with a gun while Rick was on the loose.

Frank looked from Sam to Andy and back. "I want you both in plainclothes. You're partners today. Sam, find her a gun that she is comfortable with. Both of you keep your badges and sidearms with you just in case there is a call and I need you to back someone up." He had noticed Andy's exhaustion and really did not want her out on the streets. He knew he could trust Sam to keep Andy safe. He had also paired them together so that Sam could talk to Andy about the undercover. He remembered Sam's first, and the nightmares after that they had talked about as partners.

The two exited Frank's office and headed to the locker rooms to change.

* * *

><p>And so, Andy McNally became the owner of a small handgun that she was easily able to hide on her person.<p>

Rick was caught a few days later but when Andy spoke to Sam, he suggested that she still keep the gun on her at all times since she was a registered gun-holder already.

The gun became a sore point between Luke and Andy, one of many. Eventually, Andy had enough. She made a list of all of the issues and handed the list to Luke, saying that she hoped they could still be friends. Luke was understanding, once she showed him the list, since there were certain things he was not willing to compromise on, and nor was she.

Things did not return to normal, there was still tension, but Andy felt the weight lifted from her shoulders after they broke up.

Sam waited a month and then asked her out. They agreed to take things slow but sometimes things don't go as planned and events make you realize that life is short and when you have something good, you should just go for it…

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts!

All three promos are up on ABC for those of you US fans. I hope that someone gets all of them onto youtube (it might already be there but I can't find it), my computer is being difficult right now!

And so...the story starts to unfold...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam met Andy right outside the woman's locker room. The night was a little chilly so she was wearing a sweatshirt over her tank top. Sam smiled at her as he pulled her close and murmured that he would keep her warm and she didn't need the sweatshirt.<p>

Andy's blush began spreading. Luckily for her (or maybe unluckily), Noelle chose that moment to walk out. "Sam, behave. Wait until you're outside of the station."

Sam grinned. "We're going to be late if we don't get going." He kept one arm wrapped around Andy and waved to Noelle before leading Andy to his truck.

* * *

><p>It had been a nice date. Sam had taken her to a cozy little restaurant. They asked for a corner table so they could sit next to each other and no one would pay attention to them.<p>

After dinner, Sam drove Andy home. He got out and opened her door for her. Andy stepped out of the truck and then Sam swept her into a lengthy goodnight embrace. Andy had insisted from the first date that he not walk her up. Instead, when they went out on dates, he would call her when he got home so she would know he was safe.

Andy stepped away from him and started up the walk. Sam watched her for a few seconds, smiling, before turning away to get back into the truck.

He had taken three steps when a voice in the darkness said "well, well, well, if it isn't my friend Sammy."

Sam cringed. It was one of Anton Hill's boys. Sam always took undercover assignments that were nowhere near his home. He wondered how he was found. He hoped that Andy was already inside. He didn't want this man to associate Andy with him and try to kill her. "What do you want?" He discreetly reached into his pocket for his gun. Then he remembered that it was in the glove compartment in the truck. His eyes widened slightly as he realized the danger.

"You nearly ruined the boss. He'll be very happy to hear I took care of you for him." He stepped closer to Sam and before Sam could say or do anything, a shot rang out. Sam felt it hit his right side as he fell. The pain was blinding and he let the darkness swallow him. His last conscious thought was that he hoped Andy was safely inside the building and she his assailant didn't realize they were together.

* * *

><p>Andy was almost at the door to her apartment building when she heard Sam say "what do you want?"<p>

She turned around and saw someone standing close to him. Her gut told her something was wrong. She strained to hear what the other person murmured as she moved closer.

Before she could make her presence known, the man pulled out his gun and shot Sam.

Andy's breath caught in her throat as Sam fell. She froze for a second and then instinct took over. She pulled out her gun, yelling "drop the gun".

The man turned the gun on her and she didn't hesitate. She fired two shots rapidly and watched the man drop.

Andy dropped her gun and ran to Sam. She fell to her knees when she reached him, pulling out her cell phone. "Sam" she whispered. She touched his throat, feeling for a pulse. His eyes flew open at her touch and she saw the pain he was trying to hide from her. She quickly called 9-1-1 and yelled "officer down, officer shot" before throwing the cell phone down. She knew it would take a few extra seconds for them to pinpoint the call but she needed both of her hands. She hoped that the call for gunshots had already been reported, some of her neighbors were a little nosy and probably heard the first shot and called 9-1-1, and a unit was already on the way.

Andy looked at Sam and she couldn't help but think how similar this was to that TV show they were watching together, was it a month ago? Detroit 1-8-7. The difference, she thought as she pulled her sweatshirt off and pressed it to the wound while keeping eye contact with Sam, was that Arianna just sat there. Andy wasn't going to just sit around and wait for help.

"Andy" the voice was laced with pain.

Andy took one hand off of the wound and touched his cheek. "Shh, save your strength. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Love you" he whispered as he lifted his hand. He wiped away some of the tears running down her cheek.

Andy took her hand off of his cheek and stilled his movements, holding his hand in her own as the other one stayed pressed on the wound.

EMS arrived on scene and loaded Sam into one ambulance. Andy climbed in, oblivious to both the media that had arrived and the man she had shot being loaded into a second ambulance.

* * *

><p>A.N. The next few chapters are kind of going to weave in and out of the SamAndy storyline - it is complicated to explain but the next few updates should come quickly. The entire story is written out longhand and I'm almost there with the typing.

Reviews make my day (hint hint!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A.N. I was laughing at how many people expressed surprise at what happened in the last chapter. As I said in the first chapter, this story feels different than my other stories. I find it much easier to write Andy getting injured but this one just popped into my head during the "Stone Cold" episode of Detroit 1-8-7 and I forgot about it for a while until I was bored and was watching reruns and remembered this.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tommy McNally smiled as he drove home. Going to the A.A. meetings was a blessing. He was now clean, had been for a while, and he made a few new friends.<p>

As he drove, he hit the speed dial for Andy. The only way she reminded him of her mother was her need to know that he was safe. He indulged her and called on his way home from every meeting.

The phone rang and rang until it hit her voicemail. He left a message, puzzled. She always picked up. He tried her landline and when that went to voicemail, he began to feel uneasy. He pulled over and scrolled through his contacts until he found Sam's number. He knew they were going on a date, maybe Andy left her phone in Sam's car and they were still out.

When Sam didn't answer, his uneasy feeling intensified. He remembered the lesson he had told his rookie, Oliver Shaw; the lesson that had been passed to his daughter through Sam of "trust your gut."

Tommy made a U-turn and began driving towards Andy's apartment. He would knock on her door. She would understand his concern.

Two blocks away, he saw news trucks. _Something must have happened and it must be a slow night if they are covering this story _he thought.

He saw a woman leaving her news truck and rolled down his window. "Excuse me, what's going on?"

The woman looked at him and told him two people were shot outside an apartment building. After asking which building, he thanked the woman and left as she scurried towards the scene.

* * *

><p>Tommy drove towards Memorial, fighting panic. The apartment building was Andy's building and he was sure either Andy or Sam was hurt, if not both. Memorial was the closest hospital. That would be where the injured were taken.<p>

Tommy parked his car and hurried into the emergency room. He wondered what he was going to ask at the front desk as he made a beeline towards it. He had almost reached it when he heard a hiccupped sob. He would recognize that sound anywhere. He whirled around and saw Andy sitting in the corner, curled into a ball. "Andy" he breathed as he made his way over to her. He was glad there were no other people in the emergency room besides the nurse at the front desk to see his daughter go to pieces like this. It had only happened once before (when his wife left) and it wasn't pretty. A small part of him wondered why she wasn't with Sam – if he was in surgery, there was a waiting area outside the OR, but right now, she just needed comfort.

Tommy sat down next to Andy and pulled her close. Andy looked up, startled, until she realized it was her father.

"He promised this wouldn't happen" she whispered as fresh tears began coursing down her face.

Tommy was about to ask what she was talking about when he realized she was reliving the moment of Sam's "promise".

_Flashback_

_ Although Andy insisted on taking it slow, eventually Sarah knocked down some walls and Andy admitted she did not want her relationship with Sam to be hinged on the physical aspect._

_ Once Sam understood her reasons, he backed down and let Andy set the pace. They had dinner together once or twice a week and went to the Penny together on all other nights (although at the Penny they normally split up at some point to sit with their friends)._

_ Sam managed to work out that their days off were the same and they normally went to St. Catharines to spend the day with Sarah._

_ A turning point in their relationship came about thanks to a friend of Andy's. The woman told Andy she had recently watched a "cop drama" and it reminded her of 'her good friend Andy'. She pressured Andy until Andy agreed to watch it. Andy dutifully TiVoed all of the episodes until her friend twisted her arm that TiVoing didn't count if you didn't actually watch it._

_ On a night before their day off, Andy made good on her promise. Curled up against Sam on her couch, Andy watched the first episode of Detroit 1-8-7 and then the second. Sam didn't particularly care about the show but Andy put up with sports so it was the least he could do. Besides, he wanted to spend time with her and he loved how she yelled at the 'detectives' on her television screen._

_ Before either of them realized, they started the fourth episode. They had been watching for over two hours._

_ At the point where it was revealed that there was a price on Detective Stone's head because of his undercover work, Sam felt Andy tense. He laid a gently arm on hers and felt goosebumps._

_ Sam grabbed the remote and paused the show before cupping Andy's face in his hands. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned._

_ "Do you have a price on your head?" she whispered._

_ Sam gently kissed her. "No." She started to protest so he placed a finger on her lips. "Hear me out. Unlike these episodes, I never made the actual arrests. I passed the information and then let others do the dirty work. I never arrested or interrogated anyone from my undercover time. Even now, I avoid it when I can._

_ "The only person who knows I was an undercover out to get him is Anton Hill. He won't go after me."_

_ Andy took his hands in her own. "How do you know?"_

_ "I am well liked by cops and our law system. Most judges like me a lot. Hill did some digging after Jerry blew my cover and found this out. If he orders a hit on me, they will obtain search warrants for his places. We all know what they will probably find."_

_ Andy still had her doubts. "You sure?"_

_ "Positive. Now, do you want to finish your show or should I go now?" He really didn't want to leave her but she was setting the pace._

_ Andy shook her head. "I need you to hold me."_

_ Sam stayed the night and just held her._

_End Flashback_

_Where were Sam's strong arms now?_ Andy wondered. In her father's arms she realized that Sam was not as safe as he led her to believe. She just wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be fine.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

A.N. I know these chapters are a little short - I'm sorry! I wrote everything out longhand when my computer had a virus and am now realizing that it is a lot shorter than I thought it was. I am going through and adding details that I originally took out because I thought it was too lengthy and to make up for the shortness of the chapters, I'm trying to get out a chapter a day (or at least one chapter every two days) so the whole story should be complete within two weeks.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Noelle Williams was in her exercise room on the treadmill, winding down for the night, when she saw the news.<p>

In less than twenty seconds, she was off the treadmill and in her police academy sweatshirt with her wallet and badge in the pocket. In her hands she held her car keys and her cell phone.

She started the car and hit the speed dial. "I'll be outside your place in five minutes. Be ready and make sure you have your badge."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Frank Best slide into the passenger seat. "This better be good. If it were anyone but you…" he trailed off. It was unlike Noelle to call him like this. Jerry he would have expected it from but Noelle? Something was wrong.<p>

Noelle sighed as he buckled and she pulled away from his home. "I was watching the news tonight. Two people were shot outside Andy's apartment building."

_What is she hiding?_ "So?"

Noelle rolled her eyes, obviously he didn't get it. _Men, you have to spell it out for them! _"Sam's truck was right in the front. I'm pretty sure the cell phone and gun lying on the ground were both Andy's and the bloody sweatshirt looked suspiciously like the one I know she was wearing tonight."

Frank cursed. "Who has a vendetta against either of them?"

Noelle was silent. She didn't know.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, both of them saw Andy with Tommy. That meant that Sam was hit and Andy had probably shot the person who hit Sam.<p>

Frank slapped his badge on the front desk. "Officer Sam Swarek; how is he?" By placing the word 'officer' in front of Sam's name, Frank was letting the woman know that Sam needed to receive the best care possible.

The woman looked startled but quickly found the information. "In surgery. He lost a lot of blood but he should be fine." She made a note on the screen that he was a police officer.

Noelle glanced at the woman. The reporter had said two people were shot. "And the other person?"

"Hmm. Two bullet wounds. He lost even more blood than Mr. Swarek but the doctors think he will pull through."

"Thank you." Frank said to her and he turned away. Noelle followed him to where Andy sat. As they approached Frank muttered "I really need to be in uniform."

Noelle shot him a dirty look before she softly called "Andy."

Andy looked up. Noelle saw the pain in the brown eyes and quickly sat down on Andy's other side, wrapping Andy in an embrace.

A woman's touch was just what Andy needed at the moment. She turned from her father's arms into Noelle's embrace, dissolving into tears again. She absently noted that she had cried more tonight than in the last two years combined, and that included her first kill.

Frank looked at the three people sitting before him. "I need my uniform. It will get me information." Andy did not appear him, but he understood her pain. His uniform would also get him access into closed parts of the hospital. He had to know exactly what was going on, even if it meant hunting down the surgeons/doctors and waking them up.

He was about to ask Noelle for her keys when Tommy spoke. "I'll take you. I think Andy's better off with Noelle right now." Tommy knew that he needed a breather before he did something that he was going to regret and seeing his daughter like this had almost sent him off the edge.

* * *

><p>The drive was silent and hurried. When they reached the station, Frank spoke. "I'm going to take a cruiser but I need you to come with me for a minute."<p>

Tommy parked and followed Frank in. Frank handed him his old badge. "I took it from Andy and told her she needed her own; as you probably know. (It was kind of obvious since her number changed from 616 to 8722 and Tommy had seen his daughter in uniform since that incident.) I think you might need the badge now."

Tommy nodded. The badge would get him into the hospital after visiting hours, just in case. "Thank you." He left, knowing Frank would follow shortly after.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after the men left, Noelle pulled away from Andy. "Want to tell me what happened?"<p>

Andy took a deep breath and nodded. Noelle pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. As a cop, she learned to always carry around paper. There was a pen on the table next to Andy which she grabbed. If she could get the story now, maybe she could spare Andy the pain of reliving it more than once.

"Sam dropped me off. I was almost in the building when I heard Sam say 'what do you want?' I started to move closer because I couldn't hear the other person when he…he shot Sam." She wiped away tears. "I pulled out my gun and told him to drop the weapon. I thought he was going to shoot Sam again. He turned the gun on me and I shot." She burst into tears again.

Noelle set the paper down and gently stroked Andy's back. "Shh, Andy. He went down and you called 9-1-1?"

Andy nodded, unable to speak.

"You did the right thing." She held Andy close as Andy continued to cry.

After a few minutes, Noelle heard Andy mutter 'all my fault'.

Noelle pushed away so she could see Andy's face. Noelle knew what Sam would say in this situation and it was up to her to convey her friend's words. "Andy" she lifted Andy's chin so they could see eye to eye "it is _NOT_ your fault." Everyone always said that the eyes were the window to the soul and she hoped so, she hoped that Andy would see that she spoke the truth.

Andy shook her head. "It is. I insisted that we take it slow. If I hadn't, Sam would have come up to my apartment with me and none of this would have happened." She refused to meet Noelle's gaze.

Noelle sighed. "Andy, you don't know that. He could have followed you two into the apartments and hurt more people. Besides, Sam admires the fact that you want to take it slow. He knows your 'track record' and wants you to be comfortable."

Andy raised her eyes and met Noelle's. "Really?"

Noelle nodded. "Sam loves you. He's willing to do whatever it takes. He wouldn't be happy if you blamed yourself."

Out of the corner of her eye, Noelle noticed that Frank and Tommy had returned while she was talking to Andy.

* * *

><p>A.N. I realize that some people might think that this is a little out of character for both women. Here is my theory - Andy has just gone through a traumatic event and her emotions are reigning high. Noelle can be a hard-ass but I have a feeling she has another side to her that just wasn't shown in season 1. I thought that a tiny spark of that side came out in the beginning of episode 6 with her lifting of the baby.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

Thank you dcj for pointing out my name error in the last chapter!

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really happy that people thought I wasn't writing out of character!

A.N.2 - The next chapter probably won't be up until Sunday the earliest, I have some things to take care of this weekend so I'll try to edit around my schedule.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Noelle noticed that Frank and Tommy had returned while she was talking to Andy. Two officers were with them, she assumed to keep watch on Sam's assailant, although she wondered why they were first arriving now.<p>

Frank met her gaze and she understood the look in his eyes. It was a questioning glance. He was asking her if it was okay to approach or if Andy needed more time. She nodded and then Frank and Tommy approached. Frank crouched in front of Andy. "Andy?" he whispered softly. When she looked at him he asked "why are you here, not in the waiting area by the OR?"

Andy shivered involuntarily. Noelle and Frank exchanged concerned glances. Noelle hadn't asked her, she had been too busy trying to calm Andy down over the rest of the events. "It reminds me of Benny" Andy finally whispered. Even as she spoke, her mind transported her back to the waiting room with Marie D'Abramo. The pain of Benny dying swirled around in her mind but she was out of tears.

No one knew how to respond to that. There was a moment of awkward silence which was broken by the nurse at the front desk, snapping Andy back to reality. "Sergeant, Officer Swarek is out of surgery and being moved to the ICU." Frank walked over and she handed him a piece of paper with a room number while murmuring that the other two officers were stationed outside the room with the other man.

Frank led the way to Sam's room. As they entered the ICU, they all noticed the "one visitor at a time" sign. It was common knowledge that only close family was allowed in this wing, but who was going to stop police officers? After Frank handed Tommy his badge, the only one who did not have a badge was Andy and she was technically considered close family (considering that Sarah didn't even know her brother was injured).

Frank looked at Andy, trying to gauge her emotional well-being. She seemed calmer.

"You guys can go. I'm going to stay tonight" she said softly.

Frank nodded and stepped into Sam's room. He didn't like the idea of leaving Andy alone but he knew that Tommy and Noelle had a better chance of convincing her than he did. He might be her superior but he wasn't going to give an order about this. If they were going to convince her, it would have to be done through emotions.

* * *

><p>When he stepped out of Sam's room, he realized that they had not convinced her. Noelle slipped into Sam's room as Frank placed a gentle hand on Andy's shoulders. "If you need anything, call me. Let me know if you want someone to swing by in the morning and stay with you." He made a mental note to make sure to have a rotation of officers visit the hospital when shift started. He didn't want her to be in the hospital alone but he couldn't really control what happened in the night shift. The day shift was also Andy's friends and co-workers, people she knew and would be comfortable around.<p>

When Andy nodded, Frank patted her on the shoulder again. He went to go give Andy's statement (that Noelle had handed to him) to the two officers who were watching the other man to let them know what Andy had said. When the man woke, the two officers would interrogate him. Frank still didn't know what the man wanted with Sam but at least they had pinpointed that Sam was being targeted, not Andy.

Mission accomplished, he returned to the station, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

* * *

><p>Noelle appeared a few minutes later and Tommy slipped into the room where his future son-in-law slept.<p>

Noelle pulled Andy into a hug. Just because she gave the rookies a hard time didn't mean she didn't know how to be soft and give comfort when needed. "Are you sure you don't want someone to stay?" She was sure Frank would give her the day off tomorrow and Traci would be down to the hospital in a heartbeat if Andy wanted her (even if that meant Noelle needed to babysit for Leo).

Andy shook her head. A doctor had come to talk to her and her father after Frank left and said that Sam would not wake for a few hours. "He's going to be fine. I'm okay, now that I know he is okay."

Noelle raised an eyebrow. She didn't believe Andy but she also didn't want to argue.

Tommy slipped out of the room and held out his arms. Andy pulled away from Noelle and stepped into her father's arms, the one place other than Sam's arms where she felt safe. "You sure?" he whispered in her ear.

Andy nodded. Tommy kissed her forehead, whispering "call me if you need me", before leaving with Noelle.

Andy waited until she could not see them before moving to the door of Sam's room. She took a deep breath to calm herself and then pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>The sight before her brought tears to her eyes. Sam was asleep on the bed, hooked up to various tubes and machines. When she realized that one of them was monitoring his heartbeat, she lost it. "Oh Sam" she cried before moving towards the bed. Instead of sitting on the chair next to the bed, she climbed directly into the bed. He had been shot in the lower part of his torso on his right side so she curled up on his left side. She rested her head on his chest as a new round of tears began. She thought she had been out of tears, but she was obviously wrong. Even though he was hooked up to a heart monitor, she needed to hear his heart beating for herself.<p>

As she cried, she berated herself for not inviting him in, despite Noelle's earlier admission. She was so lost in self-loathing that she did not hear the knock on the door.

A resident physician stuck his head into the room. He tried to calm Andy, but to no avail. It was as if she didn't know he was in the room.

After a few minutes, the resident got fed up. There were no doctors in the immediate vicinity to consult with so he made a split second decision. Grabbing a sedative shot that they sometimes used when a family member could not take the news of a loved ones passing, he administered it. Andy didn't even realize what had happened as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Pleased with himself, the resident made a note on Sam's chart and then left to check on other patients in the ICU.

* * *

><p>A.N. There is a reason this is called <em>FAN<em>fiction. The end of the chapter is needed for the conclusion of the story so I know that people might think it is unlikely but just bear with me!

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned Rookie Blue would I really be writing this?

A.N. Thanks for the reviews! Now you get to find out what the issue was with the sedative...and while reading through one of my other stories, I realized that I have some recurring themes.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam woke with a stifled groan. He remembered getting shot so he assumed he was in the hospital because it was too painful for this to be death. He felt something weighing him down. As he became more coherent, he became more confused. The pressure was on the left side and he knew he had been shot on the right side. His eyes opened and he smiled, despite the pain. He should have known Andy would be by his side. Relief filled him. He was glad she was okay. He stroked her hair gently. "Andy?" he whispered.<p>

Her lack of response concerned him. From the few times he had spent the night with her, he knew she was a light sleeper.

"She won't wake right now" a voice said from the doorway.

Sam looked up and saw a doctor. "Why?"

The doctor sighed. "One of the residents was checking this floor. We didn't expect any issues. He said that she wouldn't calm down so he gave her a sedative."

Sam's face paled. Instantly, the doctor was by his side. "What's wrong?"

"Which one?" Sam whispered, silently praying. As her training officer and partner, he had learned some of her medical history. It was important, if your partner was injured and couldn't speak, to know what he or she was allergic to.

The doctor looked startled. He had obviously misjudged and it was not Sam's pain that caused his face to go pale. He looked at the chart and gave Sam the name.

Sam cursed. "She has a reaction to that one." Heads were going to roll when he was out of the hospital. This was completely unacceptable!

The doctor nodded grimly. "It will be dealt with. Do you know what reaction she has?"

Sam knew that 'dealt with' was about the resident. Sam thought back to a conversation he had had with Tommy McNally when Tommy had asked if Sam could give him a ride to his A.A. meeting since Tommy's car was in the shop. He couldn't recall how the conversation started but he had a vivid image in his head of Andy from Tommy's story of what happened when she was given this specific drug. It had happened a few months before her mother left (she had fallen off of her bike and badly bruised herself) and maybe she had outgrown the allergy but they couldn't be sure so it was avoided. "She wakes up really disoriented. I think nausea and exhaustion are symptoms as well."

The doctor made note of it. "Now that you know why she is not responsive, how do _you_ feel Officer Swarek?"

Sam was confused for a moment. Normally when he was not on duty, no one called him 'officer'. Then he realized that Andy must have called the police and someone from night shift had probably recognized him (he didn't know that Frank and Noelle were the real reason that the doctor knew he was a cop). He looked up at the doctor. "Some pain but nothing unbearable." His worry for Andy caused his own pain to be secondary and he had been shot more painfully before.

The doctor nodded. "I would like to move you out of the ICU into a private room." Sam was on the mend and there was no telling when there would be an influx of patients that needed to be in the ICU. The ICU doctors tried to move people out as soon as possible just in case of a big emergency.

Sam nodded. "Just put something around the bed, for Andy's sake."

The doctor left the room to find a transport team.

* * *

><p>After he was moved to a private room, Sam shifted Andy to a more comfortable position. He was happy to see he only had an IV so he was able to hold Andy close. The steady pattern of her breathing helped him nod off.<p>

Sam woke an hour later. A doctor was in the room, checking on him. He found out that this man would be his primary doctor for the remainder of his stay (which he hoped would be short since he hated hospitals). The doctor told him that he had been informed about all of the events that took place in the ICU and ordered Sam to stay in bed for the day before slipping out of the room. Andy shifted in her sleep and curled into Sam. With a smile on his face, Sam wrapped his arms more securely around her and drifted off.

* * *

><p>Sam woke again, hours later, to sunshine hitting his face. He felt Andy stirring in his arms and smiled. "Morning Sunshine." He couldn't kiss her where he wanted to so he settled for her forehead.<p>

Andy started to sit up and then groaned.

Sam stopped her movements. "Easy. You were given a sedative by a stupid resident last night." Seemed like she did not outgrow the allergy.

Andy stopped moving. She processed the information and then just sat in Sam's arms for a minute.

Sam was content to stay that way and he thought Andy was as well until she hissed "Sam". He released her and she hurried to the bathroom.

Sam cringed when he heard her heave. He couldn't help her, thanks to the doctor's orders that he stay in bed.

The doctor chose that second to walk in. Sam glared at him. "Go check on her since you told me I can't get out of bed."

A minute later Andy reappeared. Sam opened his arms and she crawled into them, mindful of his wound.

The doctor came up beside them with two cups of water. "Drink! Both of you."

They took the cups and drank. While they sipped the water, the doctor examined Sam's wound.

When they were both finished with their water, the doctor spoke. "Everything looks good. Tomorrow we'll determine more long term effects, such as walking and running." He turned to Andy. "Officer McNally, my deepest apologies. We are totally at fault. The main doctor in the ICU was not around when the resident was sent to check Officer Swarek's vitals. No one knew he gave you a sedative until later on when the ICU doctor went to check on Officer Swarek around the time he knew Officer Swarek would wake. The resident has been dismissed." The last sentence was really for Sam's sake and both Andy and Sam understood that the "we" was the hospital staff.

Andy nodded. "I'll be fine."

The doctor glanced at Sam. "Any other questions?" When they both shook their heads he said "page a nurse if you need me. I have to go check on my other patients."

Sam waited for the door to close. "Go back to sleep Andy."

"But –"

"Your Dad told me how you get with this. You need to sleep it off" he interrupted her.

Andy sighed. He was right. She curled up and fell asleep to the gentle patterns he drew on her back.

* * *

><p>A.N. You didn't think I was just going to let her sleep without anything happening - did you? Next chapter we'll get back into the issue of why Sam is in the hospital in the first place...<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. This is the second to last chapter. The last chapter is written but it is really short so I might hold off a little so I can try to add more to it. Once again, thanks for all the reviews - it really inspires me to continue.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She didn't know what woke her but she stayed quiet, not moving, as she tried to remember where she was. Suddenly recalling that she was given a sedative last night, the fact that she felt disoriented didn't surprise her. She felt Sam's arms around her and was content to sit there, in the safety of his arms, while she tried to control her spinning head.<p>

"…How is she?"

"She'll be fine. They gave her a sedative that she has a negative reaction to. Why are you here?"

"What? They gave her a sedative? I didn't know." There was a touch of regret in his voice. "I knew someone should have stayed with her but she insisted she would be fine."

"Don't worry about it. She _will_ be fine. You've read her medical file, she has a reaction to this sedative but from what Tommy told me, she should be fine soon. She'll sleep it off. Now can you answer my question? Why are you here?"

"Ouch! Can't I come visit and old friend?"

"Frank, seriously, you're swamped with work. Half the time you don't even make it to the Penny to drink with us anymore."

"No. I actually finished most of my work for today." He yawned and Sam realized that Frank had probably not slept in over a day. If Frank had been with Andy in the hospital last night, Sam knew that chances were Frank had headed straight to the barn, knowing that worry for a friend would make it so that he couldn't sleep.

Sam glared at him.

"Fine." Frank pulled out an envelope. "This came for you today." He handed Sam the envelope. "And before you ask, I had it opened at the station because I was worried. The guy Andy shot still won't say a word."

Sam shifted slightly to free up one of his hands. He then opened the letter. As he read, he felt Andy stirring. He had a feeling she had been awake for a little while and only now was curiosity getting the better of her. He wanted her to stay still and go back to sleep so he figured he might as well inform Frank (and Andy) of the contents of the letter. "Hill wants to make us a deal. Enough evidence to put this guy behind bars for twenty years at least if we don't go after him."

"So your assailant was one of his men?" Frank was surprised that Hill was admitting to it so easily.

Sam nodded and continued to read. "He claims he didn't order the hit. On that, I believe him."

Frank studied him. "Your call."

"Agree to the deal" Andy murmured.

Sam shifted so he could look at her. "Morning sleepyhead, or should I say afternoon."

Andy shot him a dirty look before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She then rested her head on his shoulder, still a little dizzy. She knew it would be a few more hours before the drug was totally out of her system. Sam set the letter down and with his free hand began to draw a lazy pattern on her back. He knew she was not 100% and he wanted to silently let her know that he was there for her.

Frank changed the topic by apologizing for leaving her alone the night before. Andy brushed it off, saying it was the resident's fault.

Once the conversation started, Frank asked Sam exactly what had happened. They had still not been able to piece together the sequence of events.

Sam quickly explained that the man had run into him, probably by chance, and decided to "help" his boss by getting rid of Sam. For Andy, it was the first time hearing Sam's side of the story and she was drawn back into the moment.

When Sam said he was shot, he felt Andy tense and he moved his hand from her back to squeeze her hand gently. Andy took over the story (keeping a hold on Sam's hand) and Sam was amazed about how she was able to keep her cool when he was lying there, injured. He honestly didn't know what he would have done had it been Andy. Andy didn't want to repeat the story but she knew Sam deserved to hear what happened. She was pretty sure Frank had read Noelle's report that had been taken while waiting for information about Sam's surgery.

Frank and Andy filled Sam in on the events in the hospital.

* * *

><p>Eventually the topic returned to Hill's offer. "Take it" Andy insisted.<p>

"Why?" Sam wasn't sure it was the best option but he valued Andy's opinion and chances were she was looking at it from a different angle.

Andy motioned for Frank to move closer and dropped her voice. You never knew when people were lurking or when the rooms were bugged. "It will make him cocky. He'll think that he can buy off cops and he will start making bigger mistakes and then we will catch him. Besides, he is probably getting rid of evidence as we speak just in case."

Frank nodded thoughtfully. "She has a point Sam."

"Besides, I'm willing to bet that he kept Emily's flashdrive and she probably has a copy. We'll get him."

"Hopefully sooner than later. And the element of surprise is always a good thing" Sam agreed. Andy had a valid point. "Agree to the deal" he told Frank, handing back the envelope. Inside were specific instructions for how to let Hill know that they were agreeing to the deal. "And as soon as shift is over go home and get some sleep."

Frank shot him a look.

"Frank, you're one of my close friends. You're on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. I'm sure Oliver, Jerry, and Noelle will agree with me. You're the staff sergeant; we need you to be alert and ready for anything."

Frank couldn't argue with Sam's logic so he left to carry out the plan.

Sam turned to Andy. "Sleep."

Andy stuck out her tongue at him. "Only if you do." Chances were the doctor wanted him to sleep as well.

Sam sighed and pulled her close. It then became a battle of will to see who would hold out the longest to make sure the other followed through. Unfortunately for Andy, the drug was still in her system so she drifted off first, but Sam quickly followed.

* * *

><p>A.N. Next chapter is the last chapter and it ties up most of the loose ends. If there is anything specific that you want to see, let me know and I will see if I can work it in because as I said before I started this chapter, the last chapter is done but really short and I want to add to it but I'm out of ideas right now.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Another story comes to a close :( I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorite-ed/alerted, you are my inspiration!

This is not a long chapter, I just wanted to tie everything up - I tried to make it longer but I'm drawing a blank. I actually really don't like this chapter - had I known how it was going to turn out, I would have just added it to the last chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Two months had passed since Sam was shot. As Andy predicted, Hill got sloppy, and quickly (quicker than even Andy imagined). In the two months Sam couldn't be on the streets, he built an impressive case against Hill.<p>

His relationship with Andy had also changed. The sedative had worn off by the time visiting hours were over but when Tommy called to ask Andy if she wanted him to pick her up and bring her home, she informed her father (and Sam who was listening to the conversation) that there was no way she was leaving Sam.

When Sam was released from the hospital the next day, Andy went with him to his place. She stayed every night, only going to her place every once in a while for clothes (most of them were now housed in Sam's drawers). When he asked why, she told him life was too short and she was going to stay unless he didn't want her.

Sam quickly and efficiently assured her that that was not the case (and the next time they had a "normal" conversation, he informed her that she should just give up her lease and move in if she was so insistent on staying).

* * *

><p>Today was the big day. Yesterday Sam had passed all requalifying tests. He honestly should have done it earlier but he was so busy building the case against Hill and trying to locate Emily that he didn't have the time. It was also an excuse to keep him off the streets without making Anton Hill suspicious.<p>

Andy squeezed his hand when they pulled into the station. "Ready?"

"Yep." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"You're finally going to catch your 'white whale'. I'm sorry it couldn't have happened sooner."

"I'm not. Then I wouldn't have been your training officer and we wouldn't be here." He meant every word. As much as he wanted to nab Anton Hill and was finally getting the chance to do so, Andy was more important to him.

He got out of the truck and went to the passenger side to open the door for her. As she climbed down, he grabbed her arm and said "be careful out there."

Andy touched his cheek. "You too. I have something special planned for tonight so you'd better not injure yourself." She kissed his cheek before skipping off to join Traci.

* * *

><p>The raid on Anton Hill's main house went off without a hitch. As Andy predicted, he still had the USB drive and Sam had located Emily so they would be able to use the accounting files against him.<p>

When the raid was complete, Andy texted Sam. "Found USB and more documents. How's your end?"

* * *

><p>While Andy's team headed to Hill's main residence, Sam brought a team down to the restaurant where he and Andy had given up the USB drive. Using tear gas, they raided the place and took custody of Hill and four of his henchmen, two of them high ranking.<p>

As they loaded the men into the waiting cars, Sam received Andy's text. His team cheered at the news as he responded to Andy "Hill in custody."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed in a blur and before they knew it, shift was over and it was time to head home.<p>

Sam sensed a note of urgency radiating off of Andy as he drove.

They ate quickly and then Andy led him into the bedroom.

As she began to undo her buttons… (Use your imagination to figure out the rest of this scene)

* * *

><p>Hours later, Andy was curled up in Sam's arms. She idly traced the scar lines from his surgery. After a few minutes, Sam stopped her hands. "You okay?" he asked. It was their first time and the way she was acting now scared him a little.<p>

Andy squeezed his hands. "It's over" she said quietly.

Sam kissed her gently. "Yes, it is." He held her closer. "Andy, its okay, everything is going to be fine."

Andy lifted her head a little. "Is it? Are you sure no one else is going to come after you?"

Sam sighed. He had figured out when she said 'it's over' what she was over-thinking. "Yes! Andy, I remember what I said that last time. Hill was the only one who even knew I was a cop. None of the other people I caught while undercover knew it was me and I'm never going undercover again."

That surprised her. She knew (from what she had heard from other officers and detectives) that Sam was one of the best undercovers in the force. "You're not?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Sam smiled. "I can show you better than I can tell you." And he proceeded to do so.

* * *

><p>A.N. I'm not thrilled with the ending but I didn't want to give a 400 word epilogue so I added a lot while leaving plenty of room for imagination.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


End file.
